A Collection of Jaya
by The Gray Ninja246
Summary: Title says it all. It's going to be Jaya one-shots and two- or three-long chapter stories. Taking requests (rating must be at a max T, but I will also do K and K Plus stories, so just keep an eye out on the rating in the next set of parenthesis). Don't like, don't read, no flames. (Chapter 5 Rating: K)
1. Thunderstorm

**Yes, this is another Jaya fanfic. It's rated T for good reasons, too.**

**I don't own Ninjago**

* * *

(Kai's POV)

"Is it _still_ raining?" I whined as I gazed out the window of the game room. "Come on! It's been raining for the past twelve hours!"

"Actually, Kai," Frosty said, "it has only been raining for the past five point forty-three hours."

"I wasn't asking to be corrected, Zane! Gosh! You _seriously_ need to know when to keep your mechanical mouth shut!" I snapped ferociously.

"Kai, there is no need to be blunt and sharp with the nindroid," Nya chided me from where she and Jay were snuggling together on the couch. He had his arms wrapped around her waist while hers were wrapped around his neck, and they were pressed up against each other pretty hard. Cole was sitting as far away from them as possible, so he was practically sitting on the armrest, because my little sis and Jay were hogging practically the entire thing!

"Forgive me, then!" And with that, I turned and stormed out of there.

* * *

(Nya's POV)

I sighed as I watched my fiery-tempered brother stalk out of the game room, seething with fury…and I suspect it was more to the rain than to Jay and me.

It was quiet after that, say for the sound of the rain pounding against the _Bounty_ and the thunder as it rumbled, growled, and snarled, shaking the entire ship sometimes.

"I'd better go check on him," Cole eventually sighed, getting up and then leaving the room. Zane followed after a moment's pause, Lloyd close behind the Ice Ninja. After he left, it was only Jay and me.

Jay tightened his arms around my waist, pulling me closer to him…as if we weren't close enough as it was already.

"I'm kind of surprised to see you not running around this place shirtless," I began, "waving your arms above your head and yelling because of all the energy from the lightning."

"Do you _want_ me to?" he murmured as he began to gently nuzzle the area right below my ear.

"Um, not really. Not that I don't enjoy seeing you shirtless," I added hastily, "but I frankly don't want Kai coming after you screaming things at you with his Golden Sword on fire, that's all."

Jay snorted. "The only reason why he doesn't like the rain is because fire can be destroyed by water."

I looked at him, and he returned my slight glare with an innocent look. But I didn't stay mad for long. Instead, gazing deep into his deep sky blue eyes, I felt my anger turn to its opposite. Jay must have sensed what I was thinking, because he leaned towards me.

His lips claimed mine, and I felt my heart begin to speed up at a rapid pace. My eyes closed as he deepened the kiss, and I pulled his head closer.

My senses are being overloaded by the storm and Jay…but mostly Jay. The storm's just the background noise…a very _romantic_ kind of background noise, and I think it's goading Jay on.

He's the first one to break the kiss, but my lungs were out of oxygen too. We breathe heavily for a few moments, and as the lightning flashes, it gives him a temporary raccoon's mask (you know how raccoons have those black masks on their faces around their eye area? That's what I'm trying to say.), and his eyes threatened to drown me as he leaned in for another kiss.

I was too absorbed in the moment of his warm lips pressed against mine that I didn't notice him gently lean me back so that my back was on the couch and he was on top of me, still hugging my waist. Eh, like I really cared, anyway.

"You know, if he walks in on us right now, he'll murder both of us," I said in a husky whisper.

"Lemme fix that." Jay got up and walked over to the door before closing it and locking it. "Now, he'll have to bust it open if he wants to kill us."

I rolled my eyes and grabbed his shirt in my hands, pulling his chest hard against mine while wrapping my legs around his waist. "Just shut up and kiss me, Jay."

He more than willingly leans down and kisses…the side of my neck.

"You didn't say that I couldn't kiss your neck," he murmured, his lips moving against the bare skin of my neck. I closed my eyes as he slowly made his way down to my collarbone before going back up to my jaw.

"Sometimes I wonder if you go out of your way to annoy me like that," I sighed, my eyes still closed.

"And if I do, by any chance?"

"Then you are just downright-" I stopped, searching for the right word. I opened my eyes and I saw Jay's hovering above mine.

"Then I'm downright what?" He seemed to be teasing me and enjoying every second of it.

"See if you can guess what it is."

"Ooh, I _love_ word guessing games!"

I couldn't contain the smile any longer, and it broke out onto my face. "Four letters, begins with S and ends in Y."

"I'm taking that as a compliment," he murmured before leaning down. He gently caught my lower lip with his teeth, careful not to apply any other amount of pressure other than to lightly hold it. The tip of his tongue brushed against it, and I moaned softly.

He released my lip and withdrew slightly, but I threw my arms around his neck and pulled his head down to mine, pressing my mouth hard against his.

His right hand slid under my neck, supporting it and arching it in a smooth curve. He pulled away from my mouth before dipping his head to kiss the V-shaped area right in the middle of my collarbone and at the tip of my sternum.

I moaned again, this time a little louder than a few moments ago, as he began to slowly make his way up my throat. I tightened my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck, and my heart was refusing to slow down as Jay began to take his shirt off, which he tossed to the side. Instead, my heartbeat suddenly spiked to a fast and rapid beating, like I had just run a marathon at the same head-on run the entire length.

He placed his hands on my hips before slowly sliding them up my sides. Once they reached my armpits, they slid underneath my back to my shoulder blades, and he pressed his hands against them, pushing me hard against him.

He kissed me hard, and I thought for sure I was going to explode into little bits and pieces as his tongue gained entry to my mouth.

I slid my hands down his neck and over his chest and abs. He was actually pretty small compared to the other guys, but frankly, I didn't care. Besides, Zane is too tall, Cole is too bulky, and Kai and Lloyd are somewhere in between muscular and slim. Jay's on the lithe, slim side and that is completely fine by me.

"I don't know how to describe you." Jay's voice was hoarse and husky at the same time as he gazed down at me. "There are just too many words out there, and I don't know which words to use."

I smiled up at him before wriggling to adjust my position, because I was getting to be a little cramped in my current position. "How about you just choose one word that you think describes perfectly."

He paused for a moment before leaning in so that his lips moved against my ear, "Beautiful." And then he kissed my cheek, slowly traveling to my mouth.

"Naturally," I sighed, just a split second before he kissed my mouth, gently and teasingly.

The rain outside begins to lash at the windows, as if furious that it's being denied entry into the _Bounty_. The lightning dances across the sky, and the thunder sounds like a deep bass drum or a loud crash of cymbals.

"What the heck are you doing?" I asked him, surprised, as he suddenly picks me up.

"What's it look like I'm doing?" he answers with a very flirtatious look through half-closed eyes.

I open my mouth to answer, but he presses his mouth hard against mine, his tongue sliding quickly in between my opened lips, and then I feel the wall be pressed up against my back.

I tighten my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck, because he is virtually the only thing pinning me against the wall _and_ from falling.

He brushes his lips against mine, as soft as a chick's downy feather, teasing me with the anticipation of a full, long kiss, which he is denying me. I moan as his lips ghost gently back and forth across mine, and he places his hands on my hips before slowly sliding them underneath my thighs to my knees before going back.

A bolt of electricity runs through my as if he shocked me, but instead, he's just rubbing his hands over the base of my thighs where they meet my knees. I moan louder, and he kisses my lips with a deep one, filled with passion.

I'm tingling all over, and as Jay slowly slides his hand under the hem of my tunic and begin to climb up my sides, I feel like someone has set my blood and nerves to fire.

We kiss with more passion, and I feel cool air hit my bare stomach as Jay's hands reach my shoulder blades once more. Most of my phoenix tunic is bunched up on the tops of his wrists, and my entire abdomen and half my ribcage is exposed.

"I wish we could do this more often," Jay groans in between our desperate kisses.

"I know," I sigh, and my chest is pressed hard against his as his hands push against my shoulder blades once more.

"You're so beautiful that it's torture," he said as he kissed my throat, hard.

"Torture in what way?" I gasp as his lips move in a slow, teasing way down my throat to the top of my sternum.

"I don't know; it just is." He begins to shake, and my legs let go of his waist so that I can stand on my own feet.

He drops to his knees in front of my and places his forehead against my bare stomach. After a few moments, he tilts his head back so he can look up at me.

"We're going to need to do this another time," he says as he slowly stands up.

"Ya think?" And I push my mouth against his. He wraps his arms around my waist, pulling me close to him for roughly the third time.

"Tomorrow night, spare bedroom," he murmurs against my mouth.

* * *

**I know, an abrupt ending to a Jaya story. I'm wondering, should I do a second chapter, which would be the last sentence, or do a sequel? O just leave it where it is?**

**Tell me how it was in the reviews (no flames), and thanks for reading! :D**


	2. Thunderstorm 2

**Well, ta-da! Here is the second chapter that you guys wanted, and it has a _lot_ of adjectives (which are my specialty). Hopefully, it has a lot of adjectives.**

**I also had to switch between past and present verbs, otherwise I wouldn't have known what to do, so that's why if you see how in one sentence it'll be past, but then present in the next, and so on and so forth.**

**I don't own Ninjago (unfortunately, otherwise I would make some _serious_ changes concerning these two)**

* * *

(Jay's POV)

I lay on side, pretending to be asleep as I wait for the others to settle down and go to sleep. Ugh, why do they have to take so long to get ready?

After a long three minutes, the light goes out and snores begin to fill the room: Kai's loud obnoxious ones; Zane's gentle and delicate; Lloyd's funny pug-like sounds; and Cole's bear-like snores. I wait five minutes to make sure that they are actually asleep and not faking it (like me).

I toss back my covers and slid noiselessly to the ground before stepping lightly across the floorboards, avoiding the creaky spots. I reached the door and opened it enough to slip through it, closing it behind me.

As I took large strides down the hall to her room, I accidentally ran into her.

She opened her mouth to say something, but I placed a finger against her lips. She closed her mouth and looked at me with those large ebony black eyes that always seemed to kill me every time I looked at them.

We made our way to the spare bedroom, but I stopped right outside the door and slid my hands down over her eyes.

"It's a surprise on what I did with it," I murmured in a soft voice, my lips brushing against her ear.

I opened the door and led her inside the room, closing the door behind us and locking it. We were lucky yesterday to have not been interrupted, and I'm hoping that that luck extends to tonight.

"When can I open my eyes?" she asked me.

"When I tell you to," I answered as I went around lighting candles and making sure that everything was perfect. I did a quick sweep around the room to see if I had missed anything, and I was pleased to see that nothing was out of place.

"Okay, you can open your eyes now," I said once I was behind her once more. I wrapped my arms around her slightly narrow waist, and a smile broke out onto my face as I heard her gasp as she looked at the transformed spare bedroom.

* * *

(Nya's POV)

I couldn't _believe_ what I was looking at. I was expecting for the room to be as plain as always, not this:

The windows had curtains of red with gold trim hanging from them. Tall and thick simple plain white candles were scattered around the room on tables, shelves and on the nightstands, with red and blue ribbons tied around them, their flames casting a glow that gave the room an intimate feel to it. The bed had fresh white linen sheets on it, with red and blue throw pillows. I didn't know that it was a four-poster canopy bed until then, but red filmy curtains hung down from the wooden posts. It amazed me, and I wondered if there were any of Jay's inventions here.

"I take it you like it?" Jay asked, gently rocking back and forth with me pressed up against him.

"Uh, duh, yes. Why wouldn't I?" I answered, turning around to face him. As our gazes locked, he moistened his lips before dipping his head down to my mouth. He paused for a second before capturing my lips.

My body's first reaction is for my heart to suddenly beat faster and faster until I'm sure that it's going to jump out of my chest. The second is for me to close my eyes and to wrap my arms around his neck.

He picked me up, and I wrapped my legs around his waist, still kissing. I don't recall us moving, but I suddenly feel the soft material of the bed gently press against my back.

Jay's arms left my waist and his hands traveled up my arms to the back of his neck, where he gently untangled my hands from his hair. He takes both my hands in his for a moment before pinning my hands on either side of my head. His lips move against mine, and I shiver.

His warm lips leave, and even though our mouths are, like, three inches away, my lips feel slightly cold. His scarred eyebrow rises in a quick flirtatious bounce, and next thing I know, I'm sitting in his lap, my hands curled into his shirt.

His dark blue eyes seem to dance in the flickering candlelight, threatening to drown me, and I just want to stare into them. The bold yellow flecks look like miniature lightning bolts in his eyes, and his gaze seems to draw me closer to him. I lean in towards him, and he welcomes my lips.

His hands move up my back to my shoulder blades, pushing my chest hard against his. My tightly curled hands seem to suddenly go weak, as does the rest of my body, and I slump against him, just wanting him to kiss me. His arms tighten around me, pulling me close against his chest. I shift my position around a little, and I can hear him sigh through his mouth.

The world does a one-eighty once more, and I shiver as he begins to nibble on my lower lip. I tighten my legs around him as he succeeds in capturing my lip in between his teeth, the tip of his tongue gently grazing it, and I moan softly at the light touch.

I release his shirt, letting my hands fall back onto the bed, and he lets go of my lip. He begins to kiss my throat, starting at the top and slowly making his way down towards the tip of my sternum. His hands, firm underneath my shoulder blades, continue to push my chest up against his, and I sigh as he finally reaches the base of my throat.

I wrap my arms around his neck, my fingers burying themselves in his thin russet-colored hair. Thin or not, his hair is incredibly soft, almost like silk, and frankly, I liked messing it up.

Gently, using the tips of his teeth, he began to nip at the delicate skin, and I moaned again, this time louder. Thank goodness the walls were soundproof, and that we were at the far end of the hall, otherwise who knows who could have heard that.

Slowly, Jay began his way back up to my mouth, nuzzling, kissing, and gently nipping different areas of my neck. Whenever he finally reached my mouth, he pressed his lips hard against mine in a deep passion-filled kiss.

His tongue asks entry to my mouth, which I don't deny. While that's happening, his hands slowly travel down my back and sides to the hem of my shirt, slipping underneath quickly before traveling back up my sides…this time against bare skin.

I shiver again as he presses himself against me as hard as he can. His hands are rather cold against the hot skin of my shoulders, and I can feel goosebumps start to ripple down my back at the contact. I wriggle under him, and he begins to massage my shoulders, but how the heck he manages to do that, I don't know.

As Jay pulled back, I let my arms fall to the bed once more. He gave me a look before I flip him onto his back, with me on top of him.

He gazed up at me, and his hands left my shoulders and were now planted firmly on my hips. Then they were sliding up my front to my face. I shivered as they skimmed the sides of my neck to my cheeks. He traced my upper lip with his right thumb before lowering my head down to his so he could kiss me.

"If your brother _ever_ found out about this," he murmured as our mouths were one inch away. "He would kill us."

"Let's not think about that," I whispered, pressing my lips against his in a soft, gentle way.

His left hand slid to the back of my neck, his lips parting and moving against mine.

I slumped against him, still kissing him, but it was as if my upper body strength just suddenly vanished. He wrapped his arms right under my armpits, holding me tightly against him.

I began to pull his shirt off, and he released his hold on me long enough to slip his arms and head out of it before tossing it away from us. His arms wrapped themselves around me once more, and he rolled onto me, smiling down at me. I look up at him, and I see his gaze travel slowly down my face to my neck, sliding down my torso before sweeping back up towards my face.

"I love you," he said in a husky voice.

"I love you, too," I answered, and he leaned down, pressing his mouth hard against mine.

His hands, as if they had a mind of their own, slipped under my shirt and began to crawl upwards at a pace so slow that it was antagonizing.

I wriggled underneath him, my legs tightening around his waist as he pulled me as close to him as possible. His hands skimmed my sides, back, and stomach, even my shoulders, and I felt like someone had set fire to my blood.

Jay pulled away long enough to recover our breath, and he caught my lip in between his teeth. But instead of being careful to use only a minimal amount of pressure, he bit me just enough to cause a small amount of pain, and I moaned, which grew a little louder as he began to tease it with his tongue.

I moan his name, and he murmurs mine in reply.

He lets go of my lip and slowly sits up, pulling me up with him. I look at him with a slightly puzzled face, but he merely smiles at me.

"What are you-" I begin, but he grabs my waist, somehow turns us around so I'm once more on top of him, and pressed his mouth against mine hard, his tongue wasting no time in darting past my parted lips and teeth, seeking to find mine.

His hands slid down from my waist past my rump to the underside of my thighs. My eyes fly open as I look down at him, but he gives me this half-closed eye look that never fails to get my heart racing again, and my eyes eventually flutter shut once more.

As he began to suck on my lower lip, his tongue teasing it, I close my eyes and moan softly. His arms are wrapped around my waist, pulling my hips against his.

I roll him onto his back, my hands planted firmly on the mattress on either side of his head. He looks up at me, and then I realize that my shirt is riding up, exposing my back and stomach. As his lips press hard against my throat, I slowly collapse like multiple times earlier. His hands are now pressed firmly against my bare shoulders under my shirt, forcing me to lay down on him. I moan as he begins to nip the thin layer of skin covering my collarbone and neck. As my moaning grows louder, he rolls back onto me, pressing his mouth against mine so hard that he accidentally bites my lip…not that I really care.

My arms are around Jay's neck, and he wraps his around my upper back so that our chests are pressed hard together. Our lips are still locked, and I begin to feel lightheaded. I pull away and my body relaxes on top of his.

He turns onto his side, and I snuggle as close to him as possible. One of his hands slides under my chin and gently lifts my head up to meet his stunningly dark blue gaze.

"Goodnight, my phoenix," he murmured before capturing my lips with his.

This kiss was soft and gentle, much like a chick's downy feather, and I closed my eyes and allowed myself to become lost in it. His left arm, the one draped over my waist, began to stroke my back. I sighed through my nose, and Jay pulled away, gazing down at me with large eyes.

"Goodnight," I murmured. My eyes began to close, and I was so close to falling asleep whenever Jay got up. I sat up and looked at him as he went around the room, extinguishing the candles.

"Don't want to start a fire," he said as he crawled back in next to me. He pulled the drapes on the open side of the bed and settled down next to me. And together, we drifted off into the dark realms of sleep.

* * *

**And, yeah.  
**

**Hope it was a great second chapter, and, if I find the motivation to, maybe I'll throw in a third chapter. But I don't, because frankly, _now_ what am I supposed to do? Have them kissing and then Lloyd or Cole walk in on them, but fortunately for Jay and Nya, Kai's going grocery shopping with Zane, so he won't be back for another three or four hours? Shoot! I just might actually _do_ that! But I don't know.**

**Review, please! (No flames.) :D**


	3. Thunderstorm 3

**Presenting chapter 3 of _Thunderstorm_. Hope it's good as the first two (although it is much shorter).**

**I don't own Ninjago**

* * *

(Jay's POV)

I blinked open my eyes, raising a hand to rub them. Next to me, Nya sighed and shifted her position slightly. Her head was resting on my chest, her arm going across my stomach. I didn't want to wake her, so I gently lifted her arm off me and slid out from underneath her. I put a pillow under her head, and she didn't stir as I slowly got off the bed.

I tiptoed over to the closet, opening it up and pulling out a multi-selection coffee maker. It was something that I came up with a few weeks ago, and I had perfected it yesterday. The thing is, only _I_ can start it up, because it runs on lightning. Yep, that's right; a _lightning_-powered coffee maker.

Now if only I had grabbed coffee mugs…

* * *

(Nya's POV)

The delicious fragrant scent of coffee tickled my nose, waking me up. I stretch and open my eyes. No surprise, I'm all alone in the bed, but I roll over onto my other side and there he is, standing in front of what looks like a coffee maker gone extreme.

"Morning," I said as I sat up, the covers falling down to my waist.

"Good morning." He walks over to me and gives me a kiss on the cheek. His dark blue eyes are shining with their usual humorous light as he gazes down at me. "Sleep well?"

"Yeah," I answered. I stretch once more and then swung my legs out from underneath the sheets so that I sat on the edge of the bed. I nod once towards his coffee machine, asking, "So, one of your creations?"

His gaze lights up and he bounds back towards it, draping his arm over the top of it. "This," he announced, "is the Coffee Maker Extreme 3000. It has _all_ of your coffee needs, like mocha, cappuccino, latte, regular, basically any kind of coffee style you want, this baby has it." He patted it, and I smiled at him, rising to my feet.

"I love your imagination," I told him as I walked over to him and put my arms around him. He returned my hug, holding me close to him.

He smelled really good, like rain during a midsummer's thunderstorm. It was a scent that always calmed me, and there were times when I just wanted to snuggle up next to him just so he could hold me. He's really comfortable, too, for snuggling during a movie. The only thing is that Kai's temper can flare up like gasoline when someone takes a match to it, and more than once he's had to force his way in between Jay and I if we were sitting on the couch close together while watching a movie, and there he would stay, with the popcorn bowl on his lap, making sure that Jay and I didn't reach for popcorn at the same time and have our hands touch. One time, though, Jay forgot that Kai was sitting in between us, and so he put his arm around Kai's shoulders, thinking that Kai was me, and Jay even put his head on his shoulder. To say the least, it was rather amusing to me, horrifying to Kai, and embarrassing to Jay.

Jay got me a cup of coffee and handed it to me, his gaze never leaving my face.

"I'm sorry, but why do you keep staring at me?" I eventually asked him, setting my cup down on the table next to the Coffee Maker Extreme 3000.

"I don't know…" He turned his head away to the left and looked away for a moment or two before his chin touched his chest and then looked up at me. As his gaze touched mine, I flung myself at him, wrapping my arms around his neck and kissing him.

He wrapped his arms around my waist, spinning me around a few times before I felt a wall hit my back. I jumped high enough so I can wrap my legs around his waist, and he moves his arms so that they wrap around my upper back.

My fingers bury themselves into his short, silky hair, and his mouth moves against mine. I shiver, and press my mouth harder against his. Just as his tongue begins to ask entry into my mouth, someone pounds on the door.

"Alright, you two lovebirds," someone calls through the door, "he's gone now, so you can come out, now."

I unwind my legs from Jay's waist, and he goes over and unlocks the door, throwing it open.

"Where is he?" Jay asks Cole, who is standing outside the door.

"Gone to town with Zane for groceries," he answers. "I'm assuming that you two had a nice night last night?"

"Wait…how did you know about that?" I stand in front of him and look up at him. Behind me, Jay clears his throat.

"He and Lloyd helped me get the room ready yesterday," he says, "and since we were running out of food anyways, Zane saw that as an excuse to help get Kai away from here. When did they leave?" The last part was directed at Cole.

"Shoot, I don't know…twenty minutes ago is my guess," Cole answered.

"And they won't be back for another three, four hours?" I guessed, and Cole nodded.

"So if you two want to spend a little more quality time together, go right ahead, and I'll come back and get you whenever they're about done," Cole offered.

I glance at Jay, and I can see that we're thinking the same thing.

"That sounds great, Cole," I said. "Oh, and can we get some breakfast while we're at it, too?"

"Sure thing." He turned and left, and I shut the door behind him, locking it, before throwing myself at Jay once more.

* * *

**And I think that's it for _Thunderstorm_.**

**I'm actually planning on turning this into a collection of one-shots and two- or three-long stories, so yeah. (I am in a _serious_ Jaya mood right now, which is why I'm updating so fast.)**

**Review, please! :D**


	4. Picnic

**Sorry that this took a long time, but school+band+church+extras=no time for me to write. Sorry if this super short, but it's better than nothing. I'll try to get started on the next short story of this ASAP.**

**Oh, and I Love Jay Walker Jaya 4ever, I hope that this will calm you down a little. ;)  
**

* * *

Rated: K

Summary: Jay and Nya go for a nice picnic in the park.

* * *

(Jay's POV)

I finished packing the picnic basket and closed the flap. I picked it up, and I realized that it was much heavier than I thought, but I shrugged and began to walk to the deck, where Nya was waiting.

"About time," she said crisply.

"I had a little trouble cramming everything into the basket," I replied. A slim eyebrow raised, and I knew that it was no use trying to argue against her. I lose at every argument we have (which aren't a lot), so I know trying to protest is useless.

"Come on, we're losing daylight." And with that, I handed Nya the basket, pulled my nunchuks out, and five seconds later, we soaring away into the summer sky in my Storm Fighter.

* * *

(Nya's POV)

"Jay, I have underestimated your lunch-making skills," I announced around a mouthful of potato salad. "This is excellent."

His ears turned bright pink, as if ashamed of the fact. He mumbled something under his breath and took another bite of sandwich.

"Or did Zane make this?" Jay's head jerked up at that, his russet-colored bangs flying with the momentum of the sudden movement, his dark sky blue eyes wide.

"No, I made it myself!" he insisted. "Under Zane's supervision." The image of Jay in Zane's size L pink apron, attempting to use a beater under Zane's careful watch (with Zane standing directly behind him, making notes on a clipboard and wearing black nerd glasses) suddenly popped into my mind, and I couldn't keep the smile off my face.

"What's so funny?" Jay demanded, and I said in reply, "Nothing."

He arched his scarred eyebrow at me, and I batted my eyes at him, giving him an innocent look as my shoulders rose a little before descending smoothly. After a few moments of looking at me, he sighed and dropped his gaze.

"I can never win an argument with you, can I?" he sighed, and my smile turned into a large grin.

"No, you can't."

* * *

**And, yeah.**** But, I have a (tiny) problem...I DON'T KNOW WHAT ELSE TO WRITE! MY BRAIN ISN'T COOPERATING WITH ME AND I CAN'T THINK OF MORE JAYA MOMENTS! *wail*  
**

**So, yeah. Whenever you review, please give me at least 5 suggestions, and I'll see what I can come up. I don't care if it's something like _Thunderstorm_, or something like this (^). So, your support and suggestions are very much appreciated!**

**(insert usual conclusion here) (if you don't know what that is, here it is: Until next time guys, review and have a good day/night and a good week.)**


	5. Game Room Romance

**Thank you so much for all your suggestions! They made me smile. :)**

**This one was suggested by: NinjaofLightning  
**

**(P.S.: I do not own this fabulous couple called Jaya, or Kai or Cole...in short, I don't own Ninjago.)**

* * *

(Jay's POV)

Nya smiled at me before settling herself down in my lap, wrapping her arms around my neck while I put my own around her narrow waist. She drew her knees up, and I pulled her close against my chest. She leaned in to kiss me, and our lips were so close to brushing against each other…and then Kai gave us the death glare.

"Cut it out!" he snapped at us, glaring fiercely at us as his fingers flew across the controls.

"Make us, Kai!" Nya retorted, returning her brother's glare with one of her own.

"Jump, Kai!" Kai's attention snapped back to the screen as Cole's avatar on the TV screen launched a grenade. It flew straight where Kai was, and he jumped too late, so he blew up and had to go back to the checkpoint (which took them five minutes to get from there to where they were now).

"It's my sister, Cole," Kai muttered under his breath.

Cole sighed, his eyes flicking up to the ceiling for a few moments. "Yes, Kai, I am aware that your sister is being pawed at by her boyfriend."

The hothead whipped his head around to look at us suspiciously, and I just gave him an innocent look, as if I hadn't just been pawing at the extremely attractive female that was perched on my lap.

"That's it, you two." Kai paused the game and reached over and grabbed his sister by the collar of her phoenix tunic, dragging her roughly off me and into the tight space in between him and Cole.

What did Kai do to me? Well, to say the least, my knees, hands, and back were hurting after three hours of being his footrest.

* * *

**I'm going to be doing all your suggestions, so keep 'em coming, guys! :D**


End file.
